Omnitrix MK III
The Omnimatrix (or Omnitrix) MK III is Azmuth's third Omnitrix. It was given to Ben by Azmuth in Bringing the Team Together ''when he joined the team. Appearance The Omnitrix MK III resembles the previous Omnitrix. Except it now has a dark grey and dark green color scheme. The faceplate is black with two dark green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol. When the faceplate is slid back, the Omnitrix's core is revealed. Features * Like the Original and the Ultimatrix: ** The Omnitrix has a DNA scanner. ** The Omnitrix has the quick change feature. ** Azmuth confirmed that the Omnitrix has a Master Control. ** The Omnitrix can add extra features to alien forms (Goop's anti-gravity disk, NRG's suit, Nanomech's form, Toepick's mask, etc.) in order to make them safer/more usable. ** The Omnitrix can be controlled by Voice Command. ** The Omnitrix can synchronize with another Omnitrix. ** The Omnitrix has built in Universal Translator. * Unlike the Original Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix: ** The Omnitrix MK III does not mistransform. *** If it does mistransform, it's Ben's fault; caused by Ben's habit of slamming his hand on the Omnitrix's core and inadvertently the scroll pad, as revealed in ''For a Few Brains More. **** When No Watch Ben uses the Omnitrix in And Then There Was Ben, he successfully transformed into every intended alien he selected, giving credence that it is Ben's fault if the Omnitrix mistransforms. ** The Omnitrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form. ** The Omnitrix has a digital watch. ** The Omnitrix has a Life-Form Lock function which allows Ben to stay in an alien form for an extended period of time. *** However, it is dangerous to use often. * The Omnitrix adapts the user's clothing to the alien he/she transforms into. * The Omnitrix has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open when the side button is pressed to lock in the selection, the Omnitrix core will come out. When pressed, it will trigger a transformation. * The Omnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. ** The Omnitrix can also record messages, similar like voicemail. * The Omnitrix has a distress signal function and homing device. * The Omnitrix has a security lock system so that only Ben can use it. ** It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Ben. * The Omnitrix has a randomizer function. This has two modes: ** Ben continuously changes between different aliens every few minutes before timing out. ** Ben will turn into one random alien for an inconsistently short period of time before changing back. * The Omnitrix can be taken over remotely. * The Omnitrix has voice command. * The Omnitrix introduced it's DNA scanner. This feature analyzes the lifeform's DNA, then unlocks the alien DNA for use. * The Omnitrix has been revealed to have a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns him into the needed alien he needs to survive. * The Omnitrix has a quick-transformation feature, allowing Ben to transform from one alien to another without changing back to human first. * The Omnitrix MK III has an Evolutionary Function, allowing access to Ultimate Forms. * Like the Biomnitrix, the MK III has a DNA Splice Function, allowing him access to Fusion Aliens. * After meeting Skurd, Azmuth added a similar function into the Omnitrix MK III, allowing Ben to use other aliens' abilities while already transformed. Modes Active Mode Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode. Normally Active Mode is active when the Omnitrix can be used and nothing is wrong. Recharge Mode Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Omnitrix from damaging the user. Recharge Mode is activated when the Omnitrix runs out of time. Recharge Mode is deactivated automatically, once a certain period of time has passed. Scan Mode The Omnitrix can scan DNA by being near the alien it detects. However, if the Omnitrix is far away from the detect sample, the Omnitrix's other function will be disabled until the alien is scanned. Randomizer The Omnitrix randomly transforms the user into different aliens, each for a short time. Life-Form Lock The Omnitrix allows Ben to stay in an alien form for an extended period of time without a time-out. Teleportation Mode The Omnitrix MK III can use a Universal GPS to allow Ben to search up and teleport to a location. This mode takes time to charge, and Ben cannot transform during this time. It also has a recharge period, Ben cannot transform during this time either. Trivia * According to Derrick J. Wyatt: ** The icons on the Omnitrix are inspired by Autobot and Decepticon symbols from Transformers: Animated. ** The Omnitrix is not hack proof. ** Matt Youngberg and Shane Poindexter designed the Omnitrix. ** It was Matt Youngberg's idea for the Omnitrix to have the touch screen interface. ** The Galvans were the first species added to the Omnitrix. ** Grey Matter's DNA sample came from neither Azmuth nor Albedo. ** The new aliens weren't ever locked in the Omnitrix. ** The Omnitrix is a reference to the Dial H comic book. ** There were technical glitches in the original Omnitrix and Ultimatrix that limited the positioning of the symbol during transformations. *** This caused interference with the transformations, such as power glitches. **** Azmuth reformatted and corrected these errors in the Omnitrix. ** The Omnitrix never mistransforms. *** If the Omnitrix appears to mistransform, it's Ben's fault. ** The Omnitrix is always receiving software updates from Galvan Prime. ** The Omnitrix can't accomodate magical creatures from Ledgerdomain. * It was revealed in ''Hot Stretch ''that the Omnitrix will keep Ben as an alien for 15 minutes usually. * It was revealed in ''Ben Again ''that the Omnitrix can synchronize with another Omnitrix even with no intent by the user. * It was revealed in ''For a Few Brains More ''that Ben's habit of hitting the Omnitrix hard randomizes the time-out function, causing Ben to sometimes transform back to normal much earlier than expected or transform to a random alien.